


Coming Soon

by crescenttwins



Series: On Hiatus/Incomplete [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Imported, Incomplete, Kinkmeme, M/M, On Hiatus, POV Media, POV Outsider, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: </p><p>Post-series C.C. decides to supplement her income for more pizza money by penning a series of gay romance/erotica novels about a Black Prince and White Knight. Through a stroke of luck they become a Twilight-level phenomenon, with millions of people anxiously looking forward to each new installment.Meanwhile, as the years pass and the hype for the books grows, even the main Code Geass cast cannot escape it and decide to take a look. And with each successive book, it gradually begins to dawn on them that these characters and this story seem very, very familiar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Original Link: http://cgkinkmemeii.livejournal.com/581.html?thread=2101573#t2101573
> 
>  
> 
> Original Prompt: 
> 
> Post-series C.C. decides to supplement her income for more pizza money by penning a series of gay romance/erotica novels about a Black Prince and White Knight. Through a stroke of luck they become a Twilight-level phenomenon, with millions of people anxiously looking forward to each new installment.
> 
> Meanwhile, as the years pass and the hype for the books grows, even the main Code Geass cast cannot escape it and decide to take a look. And with each successive book, it gradually begins to dawn on them that these characters and this story seem very, very familiar (Only with a whole lot more kinky sex happening). 
> 
> Zerozaku is of course the last to know, busy as he is, but he gradually notices the increasingly strange reactions and questions (from tearing up over his tragedy to exceedingly bizarre questions about what he and Lelouch did together) that he is getting from the people around him, from Milly to Cecile and Sayoko to Kallen and Jeremiah and even Nunnally.
> 
> *UNFINISHED/DISCONTINUED

**WRITER OF "SEEKING THE WHITE KNIGHT" EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW!!!!**  
  
_After three months of dominating adult booklists everywhere, the novelist of "Seeking the White Knight" has agreed to speak about her first novel--and hopefully, where her second is going to venture._  
  
Novelist: Good morning.  
  
EntertainmentScene: Good morning! If you don't mind us getting right into it, what made you start writing?  
  
N: Pizza.  
  
E: Excuse me?  
  
N: Pizza made me start writing.  
  
E: Uh...  
  
N: But what you really want to know isn't that, hm?  
  
E: R-right! Why did you pick the stock characters that you did?  
  
N: The black prince has always been a character that I was familiar with, and I admit that I was more fond of him than I should have been. (N sighs.) The white knight, on the other hand, was someone who just turned up all on his own.   
  
E: I see...so your stories come very naturally?  
  
N: Yes. It's practically real life.  
  
E: Ah, that must be what it's like to be a writer. (N smiles mysteriously.) How did you select your character's names?  
  
N: Hm?  
  
E: "Zakusu" and "Louchle" are very unique, you might say...how did you come up with them?  
  
N: Trade secret, I'm afraid.   
  
E: What about the pronunciation? You recall recently that there was a fight that broke out in K Highschool over whether Louchle's name was pronounced "Loush-lay" or "Lou-shul".  
  
N: I think that the pronunciation of a character's name is not important to who the character is. So it doesn't matter, really.  
  
E: I see! Well, is there anything you'd like to say about your next novel?  
  
N: It will be entitled "The Vanishing Prince", to be sold next month. Please support it and buy a copy of your own.  
  
E: Thank you for meeting with us today.  
  
N: Thank you.  
  
THE SEQUEL "THE VANISHING PRINCE" COMES OUT NEXT MONTH AT YOUR LOCAL BOOKSELLER!   
  
**EDIT:**  A never before seen, exclusive preview of "The Vanishing Prince" is available only to subscribers of EntertainmentScene! Link below!!!

\-----  
  
Read an excerpt?  
  
YES / No  
  
LOADING EXCERPT--->>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
The curve of Zakusu's hip was visible through the tight uniform that he had been given. It was emphasized by the gold lining that draped it's way across the other male's healthy, muscular body, and Louchle struggled to keep his eyes off of Zakusu's private area, fearful of the lust that would consume him if he were able to see the thick line of Zakusu's member. Warmth spread up the back of his neck, and he clenched his fist as he felt blood slowly traveling to his groin, enlarging his member. As he became aroused, the thick material of his robes barely managing to hide his reaction.  
  
He turned away. It was shameful, that a prince with his status would allow himself to be attracted to such a lowly soldier, knighted or not. As he nibbled his lip in half-thought, Louchle failed to notice the darkening eyes of Zakusu below.   
  
Zakusu's head was turned to his king, but his eyes kept slipping to the young prince beside the lord. He was a lovely creature, as always, and when Zakusu had seen the plans that led them to victory against the Travash, he had known that they had been created in Prince Louchle's head. The prince was a strategist, to the point that Zakusu longed to pin him to a wall and strip him of all reason and thought. The mere idea made his belly heavy and he wondered if the prince would let him have him today.  
  
END OF EXCERPT  
COUNTDOWN TO RELEASE: 17 Days  
READER COUNT: 12,342,546  
  
**(Read 3627 Comments)**

* * *

**ENTERTAINMENTSCENE CHAT**  
  
_You are viewing the **omg The Vanishing PRINCE!Q**  board._  
  
whiteprince: SEVEN MORE DAYS!  
  
zakusu4eva: i no--y do u think its the vanishing PRINCE?  
  
whiteprince: Louchle probably gets stolen away  
whiteprince: or something  
whiteprince: since Zakusu was the one being pursued in "Seeking the White Knight"  
  
zakusu4eva: by who though?  
  
whiteprince: i dunno  
whiteprince: maybe the Red Rebel?  
  
zakusu4eva: ugh,i hate her  
  
llenka'sluv: don't diss her dude  
  
zakusu4eva: y not?  
zakusu4eva: she's totally a useless character  
zakusu4eva: a girl in a gay sex novel?  
  
whiteprince: She's important to make Louchle realize how much Zakusu matters, not only in the battlefield.  
  
llenka'sluv: plus she's awesome.  
llenka'sluv: btw, did you hear the rumor that "Novelist" is going to write a whole series instead of just the trilogy  
  
zakusu4eva: wut  
  
whiteprince: source?  
  
llenka'sluv: a senior at my club  
  
whiteprince: his source?  
  
llenka'sluv: they say he knows the "Novelist"  
  
zakusu4eva: wateva nice try  
zakusu4eva: thats no proof  
zakusu4eva: fail, llenka'sluv  
  
whiteprince: need a more credible source to believe it  
whiteprince: what's his proof  
  
_llenka'sluv has left the chat_  
  
zakusu4eva: troll  
  


* * *

  
"Cecile!"   
  
Cecile turned, greeting Nina with a smile. "Good morning."  
  
"Have you seen?" Nina said, her hair bouncing as she approached the older woman.  
  
"Seen what?"  
  
Nina leaned in secretively. "'The Vanishing Prince'! The bookstore just got it in!"   
  
Cecile leaned down the hall and said, "I'm taking my break!" Then, turning to Nina, she said, "Shall we go?"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**The Vanishing Prince**  
\-----REVIEW COPY-----  
  
BY The Novelist  
  
**DEDICATED TO 0**  
  
**CHAPTERS**  
1 -- page 2  
2 -- page 16  
3 -- page 31  
4 -- page 46  
5 -- page 49  
6 -- page 69  
7 -- page 74  
8 -- page 90  
9 -- page 126  
10 -- page 139  
11 -- page 148  
12 -- page 174  
13 -- page 190  
14 -- page 203  
15 -- page 224  
  
**Advance Reviews:**  
  
Hot! Definitely worth a read on a lonely night and more.   
\--  _SleeplessReaders.com_  
  
The Novelist's rendering of the tender relationship of Louchle and Zakusu, wrapped up in the politics of the time and the bitter war against the Travesh, never ceases to stun me. At the same time, her mastery of never letting the characters move beyond their own issues, even in the most passionate sex, makes the characters incredibly real.  
\--  _Keith Ghuli, Author of The Anatomy of Homosexuality_  
  
**Tentative Summary:**  
Louchle is a weak prince, his rank forfeited because of his body's frailty. He has spent the past seventeen years fighting for his rights with his intelligence. Zakusu is the son of the enemy country's commander who has betrayed his family for a chance at Louchle's hand. In the last novel, Louchle surrendered his body to Zakusu's intentions, but what of his mind?  
And what will the pair do when the king orders Louchle to forget everything?  
  
BRITANNIA: $15.99  
JAPAN: $22.99  
  
\--  
  
_Post your favorite lines from "The Vanishing Prince" here!_  
  
\----------------  
  
Chapter 1: "Louchle," Zakusu said as he thrust into the smaller male's willing body, "be mine." ( _OMFG the possessiveness is LOVE!_ )  
  
Chapter 4: Louchle turned away from Zakusu, the line of his back straight through his wine-colored robe, and Zakusu would have hit him if he didn't want to embrace him. ( _Stupid Louchle, Zakusu will make it all better!_ )  
  
Chapter 9: "I'm sorry," Louchle whispered, and then louder, "Who are you?" ( _AGGGH my heart broke_ )  
  
Chapter 10: "Take me," Louchle whispered as the door rocked on its hinges from the force of Zakusu's exit, "don't leave me alone." ( _Nuff said._ )  
  
Chapter 15: Zakusu embraced Louchle quickly and seared his mouth shut with a kiss, slipping his flexible tongue between Louchle's petal lips and saturating every corner of the plundered mouth with his taste. ( _So hot._  
  
Is anyone interested in making T-shirts? Contact me at whiteknight@googleme.com  
  
\--Posted by WHITEKNIGHT--

* * *

**WHO ARE THE PERFECT ACTORS FOR LOUCHLE AND ZAKUSU??**

Enter your names and have a chance to win SIGNED copies of "Seeking the White Knight" and "The Vanishing Prince"!   
  
Vote at: http://entertainmentscene.net/poll/seeking_the_white_knight.html  
  


* * *

  
"Hi, this is Domino's Pizza on First, Damien speaking. How may I help you today?"  
  
_"I'd like an extra large cheese pizza."_  
  
"Will that be all for you today?"  
  
_"Yes."_  
  
"And would you like to pick up or have it delivered?"  
  
_"Delivered."_  
  
"I see. Do we have you on file?"  
  
_"Yes."_  
  
"Name?"  
  
_"Lelouch Kururugi."_  
  
"All right, we'll get you that pizza in fifteen to twenty minutes. The total will be $9.34."  
  
_"Thank you."_  
  
"Have a very nice day." Damien hung up the phone. "Hey, Jason," he said. "Isn't Lelouch a guy's name?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Jason replied. "Why?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with a girl--sounded kind of young, actually."  
  
"Maybe Lelouch is her dad?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  


* * *

  
**WRITER'S PARADISE SEARCH ENGINE**  
  
Search Inquiry : Zakusu/Louchle  
  
_2,345,754,234 Results Found_  
  
Sort By:  
___Rating  
___Alphabetical  
___Hits  
___Favorites  
___Genre: Romance  
___Genre: Tragedy  
___Genre: PRON  
___Genre: Humor  
___Genre: Fluff  
___Genre: PWP  
___Rating: PG  
___Rating: PG-13  
___Rating: R  
___Rating: NC-17  
___Seeking the White Knight   
___The Vanishing Prince  
  
**_FEATURED FANFICTION_**  
Title Nightly Screaming  
Author blackprinceLouchle  
Rating R  
Summary AU. Louchle is a prince who is plagued by nightmares. Zakusu is an incubus who is willing to take away Louchle's nightmares--in return for his body! What will Louchle do? R&R, please.  
Read Reviews (321)  
  


* * *

  
**SEEKING THE WHITE KNIGHT AND THE VANISHING PRINCE: THE RUNDOWN**  
By Sylphie Gray  
  
So, chances are that if you've set foot in a bookstore, turned on your library website, or talked to anyone in the past nine months, you've heard about "Seeking the White Knight" and "The Vanishing Prince" until your ears bleed. But for those of you who are a little more outside the loop, here's some basic data to get you started.  
  
"Seeking the White Knight" is the first novel by The Novelist, and has dominated "The Britannian Herald"'s TOP 10 Bookseller list for the last nine months. The recently released second book, "The Vanishing Prince", is the only book to have outsold it in the past month. With two of the top ten books in Britannia, it is no joke that The Novelist has struck gold here. But what makes her novels so addicting?   
  
  
  
(1) The Characters  
  
_Louchle Ve Svlanna_  is one of the princes of Svlanna. His mother was a commoner-turned-knight, and the only one of the king's wives to have entered the battlefield. Louchle inherited her mind, but not her physical ability, and as such has lost some of the rights that his station would normally have afforded him.  
  
_Zakusu Naruruki_  is the only son of the Prime Minister of Travesh, the country that Svlanna is warring against. He is his father's pride-- a true warrior, a prince of the people in everything except title, and ready to make his country the winner of their bloody feud...until he meets Louchle by chance.  
  
  
  
  
(2) The Plot   
  
Louchle is a master strategist in a family where he only has two good qualities--his looks and his mind. He is struggling valiantly to prove his worth to his father and his father's other mistresses, who view his frailty as complete weakness. He would have run away long ago if not for Nalynu, his crippled younger sister. A pawn for his father's regime, Louchle fights to prove his worth. It would have worked if not for Zakusu falling in love with him.  
  
Zakusu is the closest thing to a prince that Travesh has, and the first time he meets Louchle he thinks the prince is arrogant and obnoxious, and he begins a game to see if he can't make the prince fall in love with him. Louchle is in Travesh as a sign of goodwill for a time, and Zakusu plays to his heart's content. What he doesn't realize until Louchle departs is that all he gained was the prince's body.   
  
Shortly after Louchle returns, war breaks out between Traves and Svlanna, and this is where "Seeking the White Knight" begins.  
  
The rest you'll have to read to find out!  
  
\--  
  
(3) The Sex Scenes  
  
Here's a taste of what you're in for:  
  
_Reprinted with The Novelist's permission_  
  
Zakusu pressed a kiss beneath Louchle's ear. He stared there for a moment, feeling the tension drain from Louchle's body, and then pressed himself against the supine prince so that the full measure of his hardness could be felt.  
  
"Louchle," he whispered, pressing another kiss to the prince's face. "Let me have you." When Louchle remained stubbornly quiet, he slipped his hand along the loosening waistband of the other male's pants. The silk was smooth against his fingertips, a luxury he rarely felt. The idea of Louchle, constantly wrapped in the decadent fabric, made Zakusu incredibly aroused. "Let me peel this off of you, Louchle."  
  
Louchle glared at the pillow beside him. This was merely physical need being satiated, he thought. He didn't need some sweet talking from a knight who he was never going to talk to again after this. This was just--just his requirement, to keep this knight under his thumb during the duration of his stay here. They had to have some incentive to keep the rugged man here, after all.  
  
Taking his silence as approval, Zakusu slipped his hand into the prince's sleeping pants, caressing his hip and then circling the base of his cock with a heavy thumb. "Have you ever come in your pants before, prince?" He whispered, his voice thick with anticipation. He wanted to see this proud creature stained with his own juices, writhing in the bed. He felt the member in his hand respond to the question, and Zakusu chuckled into Louchle's neck. He twisted his fingers around the base of the older boy while his pinky gently stroked Louchle's balls.  
  
Louchle stifled a moan in the silky purple covers. He turned away from Zakusu, not wanting the man to see his shameful face. He didn't need rumors going around. Zakusu's hand shifted and then came out of his pants, and Louchle tried not to hiss at the lost sensation. He felt the hand come up to his mouth.  
  
"Lick," Zakusu said.  
  
Louchle, his face burning, complied with the husky order.  
  
- _From Chapter 7 of "Seeking the White Knight"_  
  
  
  
(4) The Fandom   
  
As of today, there are 251 different social groups and chatrooms dedicated to discussing and roleplaying for this couple. From the classic Zakusu/Louchle encounters to the more quirky (but adorable) Valzri/Louchle to even some het, you're bound to find a community that suits your needs.   
  
There are over two BILLION fanfiction already written for this series, with more being added each day. Read some while you wait for the next novel to be crafted by the talented Novelist. The number keeps rising, and if you don't know any authors for the fandom, you can't go wrong with the many Rec Lists that are also being produced at an astonishing rate.  
  
At the last con, there were 14 Louchle cosplayers and 7 Zakusu cosplayers. With two Louchle's a Zakusu, there was some hot and heavy roleplaying and this writer even saw some threesomes wandering into hotels afterwards. Are you a homosexual needing a soulmate/one night stand?   
  
  
  
(5) The Merchandise   
  
Shirts, cups, and stationary have been created with the insignia detailed in "The Vanishing Prince", and are for sale now. Quotations from both "Seeking the White Knight" and "The Vanishing Prince" have been placed on bumper stickers, pencil cases, glasses cases, YOU NAME IT!  
  
If you have an idea for it, contact The Novelist on her homepage--chances are, they're willing to make and sell your idea!  
  
If merchandise makes you feel too geeky, then perhaps the Audiobook is more to your taste. Narrated by two secret individuals, there are rumors that the sex soundtrack was actually performed live by the actors themselves! (SUPER RARE ITEM) A cheaper alternative is  _WHITE KNIGHT, BLACK PRINCE_ , a fanmade porno that is guaranteed to have you coming.  
  
  
  
  
So if you've got money, get out to the bookstore now! You won't regret it!  
  
  
COPYRIGHT ENTERTAINMENT SCENE

* * *

  
Zero exited the restroom. He only had a few minutes before Nunally was speaking to the assembly, but he didn't have to rush--he had plenty of time. As he exited, he heard Milly and Nina speaking. He ducked back into the restroom; he didn't feel comfortable with the two of them, not since Lelouch had died. He should have expected them to be here, though. Nina was one of the engineers of the project Nunally would be presenting today, and Milly was a reporter--she couldn't let a scoop like this go. He fisted his hand and straightened his back. He was Zero now--there was no room for cowardice. His mind made up, he pushed open the door just as he heard--  
  
"--so he was the one to bring the prince to have his memory "erased", see?"  
  
"That doesn't make any sense. They were childhood friends, even if they hadn't seen each other since before the fighting broke out."  
  
"Ah, but he thought his friend was dead."  
  
"It was so sad to find out that he was accused because he refused to shoot his friend."  
  
"But his friend rescued him in the end, see?"  
  
"Not without manipulating the soldiers there--otherwise he would have been killed for sure."  
  
They disappeared into the restroom.  
  
Zero--no, Suzaku slipped to the floor.  _How did they know?_  
  


* * *

  
  
**GossipCENTRAL:** Our sources say that Boy's_Love_Journal is working with The Novelist to work on a serial involving Louchle and Zakusu. What do you say?  
  
Write Comment Here:  
  
  
  
///Post///  
  
**__Comments_(5,123)___**  
  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG  
_Posted a few seconds ago_  
  
Please let this be true. I would give my firstborn baby for this to be true.  
_Posted 12 minutes ago_  
  
Losers. Who cares?  
_Posted 13 minutes ago_  
  
Do YOU know the inside scoop?  
You can get paid $123 an hour just for answering surveys @surveyme.com!  
_Posted 18 minutes ago_  
  
\---View Older Posts---  
  



End file.
